Sawed
'SawEd '''is a crossover between Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy and the Saw series. This crossover deals with the Kids being victims of the Jigsaw Killer. Story Kevin, awakens in a full bathtub in a disused bathroom along with Rolf who turns on the lights. Both bots are chained at the ankle to pipes at opposite ends of the room. Lying all around the bathroom are 3 corpses with the one in the middle of the room holding a revolver and a microcassette. Kevin and Rolf discover tapes in their pockets, and Kevin manages to take the tape recorder. Kevin finds out that he must escape the bathroom, while Rolf must kill Kevin before six o'clock, or Wilfred and Victor will be killed, and he will be left in the bathroom "to rot." They also learn that the corpse was another victim who shot himself before he could succumb to a deadly poison in his blood. Using clues, Kevin finds a bag in the toilet, containing two hacksaws, though neither is able to cut through the chains (Kevin's saw breaks). Rolf realizes that the saws are not meant for their chains, but for their feet, and tells Kevin that they have been captured by the Jigsaw Killer. Flashbacks reveal that while Kevin was talking with his friends about the Eds, who suffer from Kevin's daily abuse, Sarah interrupts, referring to the Eds as no brain idiots with fish faces. Kevin was then approached by Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing about his hat being found at the scene of a Jigsaw "game." He viewed the testimony of Nazz, the only known survivor of Jigsaw's games, who believes that Jigsaw helped her. Other Jigsaw victims include Jonny 2x4, who was trapped in a cage filled with splinters, and Plank, who was supposed to be Jonny's reward but since Jonny failed, plank was sawed in half and incinerated. Meanwhile, Rolf's farm animals, Victor the goat and Wilfred the pig, are being held captive in their home by a man who is also watching Rolf and Kevin through a camera behind the bathroom mirror. The house is simultaneously being watched by Tapp, who was discharged from the force and is now stalking Rolf. He and Sing had previously found Jigsaw's lair using Nazz's tape and saved Gertrude the chicken from a drill trap; however, Jigsaw fled after slashing Tapp's throat, and Sing was killed by a shotgun booby trap while pursuing him. In the bathroom, Rolf finds a box containing a single bullet and a cellphone that can only receive calls. He receives a call from Nana, who is being held at gunpoint with the animals, warning him to not trust Kevin. Kevin later admits that he had been paid by an individual to take photos of Rolf; Rolf later realizes that individual to be Tapp. Kevin later claims that Tapp, after the death of his partner, had spent a considerable time harassing him, believing that Rolf was the Jigsaw Killer. They also find a photo of a man in Kevin's house, revealing that he is holding Kevin's bike captive. Unfortunately, the clock hits six as they realize this. The man moves to kill Wilfred and Victor, but Nana manages to overpower him. However, as Nana speaks to Rolf on the phone, the man attacks her and the gunshots from the struggle get Tapp's attention. He arrives in time to save Wilfred and Victor and Nana, but the man escapes and Tapp follows, eventually pursuing him into the sewers, where Tapp is shot dead after a brief struggle. Rolf, who only hears gunshots and screaming, is shocked by electricity and loses reach of the phone. Deeply angered at the man and in desperation to save his family, he saws off his foot, loads the corpse's revolver and apologetically shoots Kevin. The man enters the bathroom intent on killing Rolf, only to be tackled down and beaten to death by Kevin (who has survived the gunshot) with a toilet tank cover. After Rolf crawls from the bathroom with the promise of help, Kevin searches the man's body for a key and finds another recorder, which reveals that the man is Jimmy and was also a Jigsaw victim; he was forced to hold the farm animals captive to obtain an antidote for the slow-acting poison in his body. As the tape ends, the 3 corpses rise up and remove the make up only to reveal that the Eds were behind all this as revenge and that Eddy was the true Jigsaw Killer with Ed and Double D as apprentices. Eddy informs Kevin that the key to his shackle is in the bathtub, but when Kevin woke up earlier, he pulled the stopper, which resulted in the key being drained along with the water. Kevin tries to shoot him with Jimmy's gun, but Double D delivers an electric shock and he loses reach of the gun. Ed then turns off the lights and Eddy seals the bathroom door, leaving a screaming Kevin to die as they all say in unison, "Game Over!" Quotes ''"NANA! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF VICTOR AND WILFRED!" - Rolf "Time to die, Kevin!" - Jimmy trying to kill Kevin "Game Over!" - The Eds "If you do not reach the end of the maze, the door will seal and both you and Plank will die." - Jigsaw "This is sick, man!" - Kevin "Boxhead is dead meat!" - Eddy "I don't think this is a superb idea, Eddy." - Double D "BUTTER TOAST... of doom!" - Ed